Hunters Chronicles
by VonBoy
Summary: Littlefoot and his friends are turned into sharpteeth, and forced to hunt and kill for their survival. If things weren't bad enough, two worlds, living on two great, long-dead titans, are locked in a bloody war. Which side are our friends really on? The leaf eaters, or the sharpteeth?


Let me tell you a little story. It is said that long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea, cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. In this world, two beings came into existence. Great, massive titans, so unbelievably huge in size, they leave us in awe today. We know them today as the Great Longneck, and the Great Sharptooth, their true names forever lost in the sands of time."

These two gods were locked in a timeless battle. For what reason, we may never truly know.

Thier fight raged on and on, until at last... only their lifeless corpses remained.

Eons have passed. Now, our land, stretching across the remains of the Great Longneck, is under attack by a relentless force of sharpteeth. We start our tale in a place called the Sword Valley.

* * *

><p>"Retreat! Retreat!"<p>

A flyer was in mid flight over a long, narrow valley, named Sword Valley. On one end of this Valley, Sharpteeth were advancing from the Great Sharptooth, while on the other, a small group of leaf eaters were trying to guard the entrance of their world, The Great Longneck. You would not be able to tell this being inside the valley, but this stretch of land was not just called the Sword Valley as a nickname. It was literally a titanic sword, stretching from between the two long-dead gods; the two worlds.

"Approximately 5 two footers! Number of Fast biters unknown!"

The flyer had landed next to a longneck, bringing news of the advancing force. One wave had already been fought back, but another was quickly approaching.

"They seem to be advancing along our weak right flank." the longneck, named Bron, said in response to the flyer. "For a bunch of souless monsters, they seem to know a thing or two, but we'll see..." As the longneck finished his musings, he took off, towards the group of advancing sharpteeth.

As he closed in on a two-footer, his body was suddenly enveloped in a blue light. He slinged his side straight into the approaching predator, with an almost unreal strength. The tyrannosaurus didn't have a chance. His body was catapulted several sharptooth lengths away. A symphony of snapping bones filled the longnecks ears, as he witnessed the end of the massive beast's life.

Nest several fast biters closed in. They were no match for this warrior's mighty tail, however. It was the last thing they saw before departing to the great beyond.

Just as quickly as the blue light had enveloped the longneck, the blue light turned into a barrage of blue sparks, covering the longneck in great pain. Wrapped around this leaf-eater's neck, was a small stone, kept in place by a vine, going around the neck, and through the stone. This stone was the source of Bron's sudden strength, and now sudden pain.

As he fell to his knees, writhing in pain, another longneck approached him. This one much older.

"Stupid beast! Your body can't take anymore of theMonado! I can tell by just looking at you!"

"Getting short sighted in your old age, Doc? I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm still in control."

"Did you listen to the flyer? We were ordered to retreat!"

"If we retreat now, these killers will make it into our world! We have enough to worry about. We don't need even more sharpteeth hunting down our loved ones!"

Bron rose to his feet again, the Monado's power dieing back down. The older longneck took another look at him, shaking his head.

"I Should've known I couldn't talk sense into a beast. Let's do this. I'm going with you! you're gonna need someone to drag your corpse back home!"

"As long as you think you still got the strength in you, old one!"

The two longnecks were old friends. For years, they guarded their world from sharpteeth, saving who they could from being someone's next meal. These back-and-forth insults and teasings were common between these war-torn veterans.

As the two longnecks looked on, a massive wave of sharpteeth were approaching.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"This looks like it's their main force, Bron."

Bron yet again began to be enveloped in a blue light, as he yelled out a warning to the advancing hunters.

"Vile sharpteeth! If you think us leaf-eaters, beings of the Great Longneck, are just waiting for you to pick us off, your are sorely mistaken!"

He yelled out one last time, running head-long into the enemy, as we leave this place, Sword Valley.

Further on, on the Great longneck, a vast forest stretches across the titan's back, with one particular tree towering above everything else. Further down, rolling plains cover the thigh of one of it's front legs, which is raised from the ocean below, so the thigh is perpendicular to the water. Further down, close to the longnecks paw, rests another valley, The Great Valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! This s a little crossover idea I've had since playing one of my favorite rpg's of all time, Xenoblade Chronicles, and reading through one of my favorite fanfictions of all time, 'The Seven Hunters', by Rhombus. This is just a short prologue here, but hopefully you can see where this is going. I've gotten permission from Rhombus to use some of the characters in his story for this.<strong>


End file.
